


Christmas with the Damerons

by PoeDameronLoverx



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27580156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeDameronLoverx/pseuds/PoeDameronLoverx
Summary: Christmas Eve with the Dameron's
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Christmas with the Damerons

This is my first ever Star Wars fic and my first anything fic in a long time. Feedback is much appreciated and I hope someone out there actually enjoys it! <3

“Merry Christmas!” you said to your colleagues as you all headed out the door of the office, knowing you wouldn’t be back for 3 weeks.

Your boss had allowed everyone to finish early on Christmas Eve, everything in the weeks leading up to it had been manic. The company you worked for was always busy but in the lead up to the festive season, everything seemed to go at double speed.

You knew you still had a few last minute things to pick up before you were ready to go home and relax. You walked the short distance into the city centre and made your way into the chaotic shops. You managed to keep smiling through all of the people pushing and shoving to grab last minute gifts and food, your gift shopping had all been finished weeks before, you just needed some last minute food. All of your thoughts were on getting home to spend the evening with your husband. You’d been married for 6 months and had decided to spend Christmas Eve and Christmas Day alone together. You were having your parents and his father over the day after Christmas, then seeing your best friends Finn, Rose and Rey on the 27th.

You stopped at your favourite coffee shop and grabbed a mint hot chocolate before making the short trip home. You smiled as you walked up to your front door; Poe had gone all out on decorating. The front windows of your two bedroom house were decorated with window stickers and lights, there was a beautiful wreath on the front door and a wooden snowman that came up as high as your knee sat by the door. You knew it would still be a few hours before Poe finished work and came home so you took the opportunity to wrap the gifts you’d gotten for him. You’d gone a little overboard, buying him lots of little gifts. You wanted to make your first Christmas as a married couple a special one. You put on a Christmas playlist and sang along as you got to work with the wrapping. Once the gifts were wrapped, you placed them under the tree. You and Poe had planned to get a takeaway and spend the evening watching Christmas films but your early finish meant that you had nothing to do so you decided to bake some Christmas cookies.

Once the cookies were baked, cooled and decorated you sunk down onto the couch and had a scroll through social media, all your friends and family were sharing Christmas posts and you went through and liked them all. You’d been scrolling for around 40 minutes when you heard the front door open, your smile at your husband being home quickly turned into a frown when you didn’t hear him come in. You stood up and poked your head round the door, looking into the hall, Poe was stood was his head peeking round the front door.

“What are you doing?” you asked “You look like you’re trying to sneak into your own house!”

“I’m not trying to sneak in” he said, a smile coming to his face “I’m trying to sneak something in”

“If it’s a Christmas present I can close my eyes and let you past to hide it until tomorrow” you chuckled.

“Oh no sweetheart, this is a Christmas Eve present” he was practically beaming by this point, you raised an eyebrow “Go and sit down and close your eyes and I’ll bring it in”

“Alright, but if you’re winding me up Poe Dameron..”

“I promise you. You’ll like it!”

You did as you were told and took a seat on the couch, waiting for him to come back. Your eyes were shut as you waited, after what seemed like hours, you heard him shut the front door and his footsteps got closer.

“Alright, open your eyes” he said. You opened your eyes as he placed a small basket onto your lap, there was a bright red blanket over the top with a bow taped to it. “Go on”

You pulled the blanket off and your eyes widened. Inside the basket was a beautiful tan and white Corgi. The dog began to excitedly wag it’s tail when it saw a new face, you picked it up and cuddled it.

“You got us a dog?”

“I did” Poe beamed “We’ve been talking about it for so long I just thought that now was the perfect time. He’s from the rescue centre. They said he’s around 5 months old, he was left at the side of the road”

“Oh poor baby” You said, cuddling the dog closer

“They said he wasn't hurt or anything, just really scared. The woman at the centre said he'd been dumped overnight in a box, someone spotted him as they were driving to work and dropped him off with them. They've had him in the centre for about 6 weeks now. She said he's really well behaved, he's house trained but still has a few issues with learning to sit down or lie down when he's told. I saw him and knew he was perfect!”

“Does he have a name?” you asked

“Yeah, Beebee” Poe replied “But they said if we don't like it, he's still young enough that we could rename him!”

“No, it's perfect” you smiled “Beebee suits him”

“I made a good decision then?” Poe asked with a smile

“A very good decision. I love him” you replied

“I do too” Poe chuckled “As soon as he looked at me, I knew he was the one!”

“How long have you been planning this?”

“It came into my mind about 3 weeks ago but with everything at work being so busy, I didn't get the chance to go to the rescue centre until last week. There's so many dogs in there that people just dumped somewhere or handed in because they didn't want them. It breaks my heart!”

“You're such a sweet man!” you smiled “Beebee has a home now. He's not ever going to be left behind again!”

Poe smiled “We should order food then go to bed and watch some films with our new buddy!” he tickled the dogs chin.

  
  


After you'd had dinner Poe handed you a box “Got you something else” he said. You opened the box to find two sets of Christmas pyjamas. They were both red and blue tartan bottoms and a white top that said _'Our 1st Christmas as The Damerons'_ “His and hers pyjamas”

You chuckled “You're such a goof-ball!”

“But you love me” he replied

“Yes, I do. Very much!”

“Now get those pyjamas on!” Poe said “We need to take some selfies of us wearing them to send to the family. And of course some with Beebee so we can show them our new family member!”

  
  


“Come on Beebee, your dad wants us to take some family photos” you chuckled, scooping the dog into your arms and heading downstairs. Poe was already in the living-room when you walked in. He was putting some presents under the tree. You noticed two dog bowls at the kitchen door, there was a lead sat on the coffee table and a few toys on the floor.

“I bought all his essentials” Poe said “But I've also got him a few Christmas presents. I don't know if he'll be into the whole unwrapping thing but we can help”

You smiled and felt your heart melt as you saw how much your husband loved the little dog already. “I love you”

“I love you too sweetheart” Poe replied “Now come here, lets take some photos on front of the tree!” as you stepped closer Poe grabbed hold of you to kiss you. “And there's not even any mistletoe” he winked

Poe snapped various photos. Some of just the two of you, and some with Beebee. Once he was satisfied that he had enough you headed to bed. Beebee snuggled on your lap and you were in the arms of your husband. Christmas films played on the TV. You'd been worried in the lead up to Christmas that you'd regret spending the day without your extended families but at that moment you knew you'd made the right choice.

“Merry Christmas sweetheart” Poe said as the clock turned to midnight.

“Merry Christmas Poe”

One of the many photos Poe had taken was uploaded onto social media. You were holding Beebee and whilst Poe kissed your cheek. He uploaded it with the caption 'Merry Christmas from the Damerons'

  
  



End file.
